Querido Yuuri
by Tsuki.Al14
Summary: A veces no podia ver lo que realmente haría por amor, pero algo es seguro, lo seguiría hasta el fin del mundo para estar a su lado.


Querido Yuuri:

Siempre creí que mi destino era estar solo, pero entonces te vi, Yuuri.

La música se reflejaba en cada parte de tu cuerpo mientras patinabas, le dabas razón y vida a aquella canción. No te imaginas como me sentí en ese entonces.

Alguna vez mi madre me contó que las almas gemelas no siempre nacían al mismo tiempo ni en él mismo mundo, también me dijo que había un sentimiento, una emoción diferente que te llevaba hacia tu alma gemela. Creeme que yo lo sentí solo Contigo, mi cerdito. Tenía miedo de perderte todo el tiempo, creeme que siempre desee desde el fondo de mi corazón que el momento de separarnos jamás llegará.

No siempre hay finales felices, la vida tiene altos y bajos, pero la mía cayó profundo ese día que todo por lo que habíamos luchado llegó a su fin. Jamás creí que lloraria sin consuelo ni mucho menos que tendría que emborracharme para poder olvidar, ¿Porque no te llevaste mis recuerdos contigo, mi amor? Te fuiste y jamás volverás...Extrañaré mucho oir tus risas, ver tu hermosa sonrisa o simplemente saber que me esperas en casa.

Yuuri, ¿Porqué?

Me gustaría volver el tiempo, ser mas egoísta y no dejarte ir jamás, desearía haber sido yo el que tomará ese vuelo...Créeme, hubiese deseado ser yo quien se fuera de este mundo terrenal. Cuándo vi la televisión y lo primero que aparecía en pantalla era "Vuelo 417 de presedencia Japónesa con destino a Rusia, se ha estrellado debido a una falla mecánica en su ala derecha, hasta el momento no se encuentran sobrevivientes a este gran accidente aéreo." En ese momento, todo se derrumbó dentro de mi corazón, deje caer mi taza de café mientras me sostenia la cabeza para no gritar, para no ir corriendo hasta quien sabe donde para llegar hasta allí y encontrarte con vida, deseaba que solo fuera un sueño. Pellizque mi brazo pero aun asi sentia el dolor, esto no era un sueño, era la realidad...Una muy horrible y dolorosa realidad.

Cuándo llamé a tu familia, solo podía oir los sollozos de tus padres mientras tú hermana mantenía la compostura y me informaba lo que ya sabía pero no quería creer: Habias muerto.

Katsuki Yuuri, perdiste la vida de un momento a otro, sin que nadie pudiera esperarlo, sin que siquiera yo pudiese verlo ante mis narices. No te imaginas cuán malditamente solo y roto me sentía en esos momentos, viajé a Japón junto a Yakov, Yurio, Georgi y Mila. Ellos intentaban traerme al mundo con alguna que otra palabra de aliento, pero yo solo me mantenía encerrado en mi mente, en mis recuerdos junto a ti.

"Él no va a volver, viejo calvo. El Katsudon ahora nos espera en el cielo."

Sabía que Yurio intentaba alegrarme, aunque estaba tan triste como yo, realmente estaba muy afectado por haberte perdido Yuri, estuvo llorando mucho mientras se sujetaba a mi cuerpo en un abrazo desesperado por calmarlo. Su primer amigo habia muerto, mi primer amor habia perdido la vida...Perdimos a alguien demasiado importante.

Cuando llegue hasta tu hogar, allí estaban todos. Pitchit, Leo, Guang Hong, JJ, Otabek, todos y cada uno de los que te conoció mi lindo cerdito; quería evitar sus miradas, todos me veían con tristeza y creeme que tú te habrias puesto llorar al verme así. No pude hablar con nadie, queria hacerlo solo contigo en esos momentos aunque...tú ya no existías. Camine pot entre todos hasta llegar a tú lado, tu cuerpo inerte en el ataúd que estaba cerrado para no ver el mal estado en el que te encontrabas; desde el fondo de mi ser solo quería recordarte tal y como te habia visto por última vez. Fue en ese momento donde perdí mi fuerza, me desmorone mientras tomaba una de las manilas de transporte en el ataúd, cayendo de rodillas a tu lado mientras gritaba por todos aquellos sollozos que habia escondido desde que sucedió todo, de un minuto a otro.

Todos los momentos que vivimos juntos, cada sonrisa, cada beso, cada emocion y memoria que tenía junto a ti se acumulaba para pasar en mi mente, fuiste tan efímero...Tan hermoso, como una marca de fuego en mi corazón que jamás se extinguira.

Escribo esta carta como despedida al mundo, para que puedan leer la razón por la cual abandonó todo por ir tras mi único amor, mi Príncipe, mi cerdito. El mundo tendrá que perdonarme, pero mi alma y mi corazón me ruegan por hacía ti, por estar contigo la eternidad que pueda conllevar mi muerte.

Fuiste lo más bonito de mi vida, el momento que jamás podria borrar de mi mente, la persona cuya risa provocaba que mi mundo estuviera completo, fuiste mil y un cosas más de mi vida que incluso pongo nuestro amor por sobre todo lo demás.

Te ama por sobre todas las cosas, Viktor Nikiforov.

En las televisoras se podia leer el siguiente titular:

Anunció de último minuto, el patinador estrella del mundo, Viktor Nikiforov ha sido encontrado muerto, aún no se esclarecen los motivos pero lo único que se encontró en el ligar ha sido una carta escrita por él. Estaremos dando mas información de este trágico incidente que a afectado al mundo entero.

«A veces no se podía ver lo que alguien realmente haría por quien ama, pero algo es seguro, lo seguiría hasta el fin del mundo para estar a su lado.»


End file.
